Penny Crayon
Penny Crayon is an American/Canadian web series that airs on AlternativeReality.com. It's a reboot of the show of the same name. Opening sequence The show was best known for its intro animation, which featured rapidly flashing images of the main characters in various styles and animation techniques, set to a parody of Feel Good Hit of the Summer by Queens of the Stone Age (where the lyrics are replaced with a list of drawing tones repeated throughout) Plot The show centers around the eponymous Penny Crayon, who draws pictures that come to life. She is aided by her loyal friend Dennis and her cynical and spiteful cousin Tara. In each episode, Penny's drawings wreak havoc and the episodes usually end with Penny getting in trouble for what occurs. Characters * Penny Crayon (Olivia Hack): The main protagonist of the series. She's a spunky 12 year old girl who possesses the ability to draw whatever she chooses (and said drawings would come to life). She tends to act egomaniacal and has an obsession with victory, but she has a relatively good, albeit selfish nature. She almost always gets done in at the end of each episode, but other times she manages to rectify the issues she causes. * Dennis Leatip (Ian James Corlett): Penny's supportive right-hand man and the deuteragonist of the series. Dennis is innocently natured, as well as somewhat cowardly. He usually supports Penny in her endeavors, but he tends to try and stop her from following through with what'd appear to be a bad idea, usually to no avail. A running gag throughout the series is that he calls Penny brilliant, but depending on the situation, he'd refer to her with a less positive term right after, i.e. "Penny, you're brilliant! A little crazy, but brilliant!" * Tara Raiser (Mo Collins): Penny's cousin and the tritagonist (previously one-off antagonist) who possesses a magic eraser that could permanently erase Penny's drawings. The two previously lived together in their younger years, and have apparently picked on one another, but following the end of "My God-Zilla!", the two form a truce. Tara tends to serve as a straight-man for Penny and (less often) Dennis. Her favorite show is Rat City. Supporting * Uncle Zed (Paul Schoeffier): Penny's uncle, and a retired television magician. He is plagued by severe senility and is hardly able to pull off the simplest tricks, which often led him to running in with the law and his irate neighbors. He was the one who gave Penny her magic drawing tools, and the latter repays him by visiting him and helping him out whenever needed. He's the father of Tara. * Mr. Cavas (Richard Dumont): Penny and Dennis' art teacher. He's one of the few characters who're supportive of Penny's work. He doesn't seem to take his authority as seriously as others, which is ever present when he gives Penny plenty of chances to prove herself innocent in "Ink a Pinch" * Lou S. Leif (Earl Boen): Penny's strict history teacher. He tends to discourage her from drawing, though it's not done to hold her back, but rather to prevent her from getting into trouble. He also works as a detention monitor and a janitor. * Principal Vichi (Michael Donovan): Penny's principal. He tends to be hard on Penny regardless of the situation, but he does give her credit when it's warranted, usually when she manages to rectify trouble she caused. It's revealed in Ol' Chapel that his disfavor towards Penny stems from his jealousy towards her artistic abilities. * Oscar (Phil Hayes): A street merchant who turns up quite frequently in most episodes. He tends to steal items from strangers and sell them. Penny and Dennis frequently run into him and he usually mocks them because he knows they don't have enough money to buy whatever item they need. * Mrs. Harris (Tress McNeillie): An elderly woman who hosts various contests, which Penny takes part in. She lambasts Penny for using her drawings to win each contest and is always suspicious whenever she turns up, however she doesn't seem to hold any ill-will towards her personally. It's revealed in "Penny for Your Thought" that her husband died when she was in her forties. * Phillium and William Savadove (Brian Drummond): Twin brothers who serve as rivals to Penny and Dennis. They usually attempt to sabotage whatever Penny sets up and they tend to get away with it by exploiting loopholes. While both appear to be somewhat inept, they seem to have some form of prowess when it comes to their school work, and both are able to work independently from one another. * John and Jacob (Brian Cummings): Two bullies who frequently antagonize Penny and Dennis, but are easily overpowered by the latter two.